Fallen Tears
by Nicolehalescuito
Summary: During New Moon, Edward never returned. Bella decides enough is enough, and ends it all. One shot. slightly dark, and slightly OOC Bella.


**Fallen tears**

**A/N: this is a random one shot I came up with, during New moon, except Edward never came back.**

The pale moonlight streamed in through the windows, throwing light against Isabella Swan's dark, desolate face. Her light rhythmic breathing filled the room, and only when she was sleeping, did she look so innocent and beautiful. Only when she was sleeping did she look like the old Bella.

She stirred, and immediately the scene was no longer peaceful. Her screams echoed throughout the tiny room, and her face contorted with pain and agony. Her nails dug into the sheets as her body began to convulse, her screams increasing in volume. Slowly, her screams subsided, they became soft whimpers, and Isabella opened her eyes. The once chocolate brown eyes were murky and bloodshot, proof of her many sleepless nights.

Another nightmare. Ever since he had left, her nightmares had been recurring, her sleep never peaceful. Even as she stared up at the dingy purple ceiling, his face floated before her mind. She forced her eyes shut, squirming as though the very thought of him haunted her. It had been a long four months since he had left. And every day it had become harder and harder for her.

_Absence makes the heart fonder, _They said. She didn't know about the fonder part;all she knew was every single bone in her body was aching to be in his arms again. Except her heart. Her heart was breaking.

She lay in the darkness for awhile, pondering on what she should do next. She knew, deep down she couldn't live the rest of her life like this, but she simply couldn't forget him

_Would he still have left, if he had known it would come to this? _She wondered, _Would it bring him joy to see me like this?_ No, no, she shook her head abruptly, sitting up. _Stop acting like he cared Bella, cause he never did _ She chanted over and over in her head. The moon shone high above her, and when she glanced at it, it suddenly filled her with courage she never posessed, It made her wild.

She got off her bed, quietly, careful not to wake Charlie and stumbled in the semi-darkness to the bathroom. She scrambled to open her medicine cupboard, cursing her clumsy fingers, and with a bitter smile, uncapped a bottle of pills-sleeping pills. It had been prescribed to her for her insomnia, and she had been advised to take only two before bed, but now she didn't care. After tonight she won't be using them anymore, and would't it be a waste? Grabbing a fist full of multi-colored capsules, she hesitated, indecision masking her face. Was this truly what she had wanted with her life? What about Charlie, Renee, and everyone else? The pills slipped through her fingers, clattering onto the floor. Swearing, she bent down to scoop them up. As she stood up, she glanced at the mirror, and was still.

She stared at the mirror, her gaunt, weary face almost glaring back at her. Instinctively, she reached out to twirl a piece of her frayed hair and stopped at once. He used to do that. She chewed her bottom lip, unsure of what to do next. Unsure of what she had become.

Suddenly the image on the mirror morphed before her eyes and his face appeared, his honey drenched eyes, his perfectly- sculptured features. Her eyes glazed over as she saw his face, and she reached out a trembling finger to caress it.

"Don't do it Bella." He whispered, pleading. She winced at his voice, as melodious and as beatuful as she had remembered it.

_All lies Bella, _A voice snaked into her head _lies. Don't you remember? He never truly loved you. _Suddenly there were a dozen voices buzzing in her head, repeating the smae words over and over.

_He never really loved you!_

_Never!_

_Really!_

_Loved!_

_You!_

Her fingers gripped the counter, and all of a sudden, she began screaming. Loud, ear piercing shrieks that reverberated through the house. She cupped her ears, as if trying to get rid of the voices, and gradually they faded away, her ragged breathing becoming more steady, her screams subsiding.

He was still staring back at her in the mirror, his face twisted into a perfect crooked smile. Her favorite smile.

"To #!*% with you!" With a scream of rage, she attacked the mirror, causing it to shatter, the broken pieces flying everywhere. Blood, Scarlet blood trickled down her injured palm but she didn't care,; after all, blood what been what drove him away. Gulping down the pills, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve, satisfied. Edward's image dissapitated and she began to sway unsteadily on her feet.

With a deranged laugh, she collapsed back onto her bed. The world was already spinning, and she was woozy. Reaching out a shaky hand to open the drawer next to her, she took out photos, a whole sheaf of photos. His face and hers smiling, glaring back at her. She resisted the urge to throw them on the floor and stomp on them.

She ripped them into shreds, a grin spreading on her face. The pieces fluttered to the floor, like broken winged birds. Pictures of her and Edward. Torn, tattered, destroyed. Just like the two of them.

She couldn't control it any longer, her eyelids were drooping. Drawing her last breath, she quoted from the play they had last watched- when they promised to love each other forever.

"_Here's to my love! __O true apothecary! __Thy drugs are quick. __Thus with a kiss I die.__"_ Her thin lips stretched into a smile at the irony, and just as black spots appeared in her eyes, she heard a haunting melody begin to play, and it rang in her ears, clear as day. Her lullaby. The last thing she saw was Edward, her angel, leaning down and kissing her forehead, his cold marble lips setting her forehead tingling. She breathed a sigh of content, and shut her eyes for the last time.

Isabella Marie Swan was no more.

**A/N: How'd you like it? I never really wrote about dying before, so review to tell me how it is!**


End file.
